Rey vs Chris Griffin
Rey vs Chris Griffin is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 1! Star Wars vs Family Guy! In a Luke Skywalker impressionist derby, will it be the new era of the Jedi, or Family Guy's parody version to triumph? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The story of Luke Skywalker of the original Star Wars trilogy is nothing but legendary. Since the debut of A New Hope, there have been a few characters with backstories that try to emulate the wonder of the son of Darth Vader. Boomstick: Whether done intentionally or not, a lot of these usually are seen as parodies - so that's the theme for the characters today. ' Wiz: Rey - the last Jedi. '''Boomstick: And Chris Griffin - Son of Peter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rey (Force theme) 'Boomstick: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... ' Wiz: A force sensitive human male, Rey, lived on the desert world of- '''Boomstick: TATOOINE! Wiz: Jakku. But I can see the confusion. Rey was a scavenger, snatching enough for a living when she scoured wrecks from ships to sell. It was a rough land to live in as you can imagine. Boomstick: But, this toughened her up nicely - allowing her to be able to survive the harshness of the world. But soon, the war between Resistance and First Order would find a way to her planet. Wiz: After obtaining the Millenium Falcon, her and her new allies Finn and BB-8 would meet Han Solo and Chewbacca. This was a large way for Rey to become a part of the Resistance - venturing across parts of the galaxy to hold off the First Order, before having a hand in the elimination of Starkiller base. Despite being captured for the mission. Boomstick: Kylo Ren wanted to capture Rey, who had only discovered that she had a connection to the force a few hours ago - since being called to by Anakin's lightsaber. After pulling the ol' reliable Jedi Mindtrick, she was able to free herself - Jabba would be doing his nut. Wiz: She would manage to overpower Kylo for a moment, before the pair were split by the crumbling world - which would lead Rey to travel across the galaxy again, seeking out Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To - where the Jedi Order was born. Boomstick: Wait... Luke - the last Jedi of the time - decided the best place to hide was... where the Jedi actually began? And people criticised Yoda's call to hide Luke on Tatooine. ' Wiz: Apparently so. But he did make the map a hard one to follow, so there's that. '''Boomstick: After some reluctance, Luke trained Rey in the ways of the Force, before she would leave the planet to try and redeem Kylo. She and he had quite the connection, though Rey had no intent on ruling as a part of the First Order. ' Wiz: In Snoke's throne room, Kylo murdered his master, and he and Rey set about killing the Royal Guards in the room. This was not before she displayed courage and unbreakable will to keep trying to take down Snoke despite being restrained by the force at the time. 'Boomstick: She would ultimately escape the ship, after being snubbed by Ren when she offered him a chance to turn face again. She would reunite with the rest of the Resistance, before escaping with them into Hyperspace - vowing to work on improving the present rather than the past. ' Wiz: Before we get onto her powers, we are not going to touch on the events of Rise of Skywalker - as the film has not been released at the time of writing. Should any of it contradict what we discuss now, there may be a chance we go back and edit it. That said, let's continue on... (The Clone Army) ' '''Boomstick: From very tough beginnings, Rey was a badass scavenger. She had a reputation with a staff and her talent for being a natural survivor even meant plenty of scavengers decided to take a large dose of "nope" and avoid stealing from her.' Wiz: She was naturally in great shape, being easily physically similar to Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker in their times. She is a great mechanic, with a thorough understanding of most crafts on Jakku - even being one of the few who could fly the Millenium Falcon. Boomstick: Rey has a cunning eye with a blaster, though this is not her main choice of weapon. See, despite these, she prefers to use her abilities in the force. A mystical power given to the Jedi and Sith through the Midichlorians. It is even widely believed Rey was born purely to counter out the growing dark side that was Kylo Ren and Snoke. Wiz: Her training with Luke had even Grand Master Yoda believing that the sacred Jedi texts had nothing that Rey did not already possess. However, that is merely a statement - and a very broad one at that. Rey not needing the texts is down to the assessment of Yoda, who sent Luke off to confront Vader in Return of the Jedi despite him not necessarily being strong enough to take on him or Palpatine. In short, just because someone is stated ''to be so powerful does not make it true without feesable evidence to back it up - and Yoda could not have known where Rey's powers lay. '''Boomstick: Although, she does practise the force a lot. She won a tug of war against Kylo Ren, and was able to mind trick a First Order trooper without any training. So she has at least Force Pull and Mind Tricks in her arsenal. ' Wiz: But the Mind Trick only works on the weak of mind; this is evidenced throughout a lot of examples in each trilogy. Only some races have immunity - humans not being one of them. But if someone is under the effect of a Mind Trick, they are at the mercy of their opponent. Effects have varied from releasing restraints, to luring trusting Generals into traps. It also was not as instant as people believe; it took Rey three attempts to Mind Trick her first victim. 'Boomstick: Rey also has Force Meditation - a state that basically amplifies her skill, morale and stamina prior to a fight. This was how she overcame Kylo in Force Awakens - that and him already having a giant hole in his stomach. ' Wiz: As a duelist, she has displayed the attributes of a natural. She outfenced Kylo - albeit, a wounded Kylo - without any formal lightsaber training. With help from Kylo as well, she was able to outfence several of Snoke's guards. 'Boomstick: It is hard to exactly state what style Rey uses, but common conclusions suggest she uses Form V - Djem So. Much like Luke. ' Wiz: Obviously she has a much less refined version of the form, but it has allowed her to overcome Kylo and the guards, being known as the Perseverance Form - using opponents' own attacks against them. Obviously, she is only going to get better in time, but her outright skill ''at the moment is unclear. Perhaps a rematch with Kylo will offer a better indication. '''Boomstick: What we do know is Rey is tough. Physically and mentally. She took a blaster to the arm, and was able to carry on - even using the arm that could easily have been rendered useless. Oh, and there was the small detail of mental prying by both Kylo and Snoke which she endured. ' Wiz: She tanked a bolt of Force Lightning to the chest from Snoke, and was able to fight the guards moments later. And these guards were not lacking in skill - using a variety of tricky weapons that Rey had no experience of combatting before. So you can also add adaptability to her list of skills. 'Boomstick: She is considered a bit of a Mary Sue, which is unfortunate. But you can not argue how powerful she is. But her main exploits are her lacking experience - and simply not being completely trained to use her skills in combat. ' Wiz: That's true. And she can easily be turned into an emotional state - goading her into a much more aggressive attack, though we are yet to see more examples of her being exposed by this trait. Otherwise, Rey is a worthy suitor to continue on the legacy of the Jedi. Rey: You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open. Chris Griffin Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L Season 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Star Wars vs Family Guy themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Duel Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:NecroLife Season